rifftraxfandomcom-20200215-history
RiffWiki Interviews: Alan Bagh - Birdemic
This week we talked to the star of James Ngyuen's masterpiece, Birdemic: Shock and Terror, Alan Bagh! ' RiffWiki: First, tell us a bit about yourself. Who you are, where you come from, that kinda thing.' I was born in Sacramento, CA. My passion is acting but I would like to write and direct my own film someday. My life motto is I believe if you work hard, trust yourself, and be persistent than you can achieve anything in this world. RiffWiki: How did you come to be involved with the first Birdemic? I had an online account on nowcasting.com. James found my profile and he gave me a call. I agreed to meet him and the rest is history. RiffWiki: What was life like on the set and during production in general? Was it hectic and unpredictable, or did it more or less all go according to plan? It was probably the most challenging set I have ever been on. It was chaotic and unorganized. Most people probably would have given up but I am a persistent person. I don’t like starting something and not finishing it. RiffWiki: What was your relationship like with your cast mates during shooting? Are you all still on good terms with each other? My relationship with the cast was always good even when there was tension on set. We keep in contact via social media. ' RiffWiki: What was your reaction when you saw the completed film for the first time?' I was shocked because of the birds and I thought this was going to be put onto James’s movie shelf and never seen. RiffWiki: How do you feel about the movie becoming this strange cultural phenomenon? It’s a great feeling to be a part of it and it opened up my mind to independent films, which I never knew existed. ' ' RiffWiki: What about the sequel to Birdemic? How did that come about and did you have fun making it? I didn’t think that there was going be a Birdemic 2 but it happened. Basically, Jeff Gross, B2 producer, really enjoyed the first film that he wanted to produce the Birdemic 2. He contacted me and ask me if I wanted to be part of it. I said fuck yes, lets do this. I had more fun making Birdemic 2 because there was less tension on set. In addition, we had a crew and crafty. Also, it was fun shooting at the Jaws location at Universal. RiffWiki: Let's talk about RiffTrax for a bit. When did you first learn about the RiffTrax commentary for the film and what did you think about it initially? I first learned about the RiffTrax commentary from Jeff Gross and I was excited about it. ' RiffWiki: Did you attend the RiffTrax Live event in October 2012, when they riffed it live in theaters nationwide?' Unfortunately, I did not. RiffWiki: Have you sampled any of the other RiffTrax commentaries? If so, do you have any favorites? No, I haven’t. RiffWiki: We like to end these interviews by asking what movie you'd like to see RiffTrax riff that they haven't yet. Any bad movies you can think of that you'd like to see receive that treatment? I would suggest The Room or Troll 2. ' RiffWiki: Thanks so much for talking to us. If there's anything you'd like to say or any projects you'd like to promote, the floor is yours.' I have a few projects coming up that you guys should check out. Check out my imdb for more information. Check out the Official Alan Bagh website: www.alanbagh.com for bookings. Also, if you want to keep in touch with me via social media. you can add me on Twitter: @alanbagh, Instagram:alanbagh, Facebook: alanbagh. Also, I am currently writing my own script. Hopefully, in the near future, I will be able to direct it. Also check out Birdemic.com! Category:RiffWiki Interviews Category:Birdemic Category:Alan Bagh